pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Stallion
Some information lifted from the official bio. Stallion is the heroic name of James Peterson, member of Feral Force. History James and his parents run a small produce farm not far from a national park in Queensland. The park was home to a band of Brumbys, wild horses that lived free in the park and surrounding areas. When it was revealed the government was planning to cull the Brumbys, James and his parents protested the decision, but it did no good. The night before the hunting began, James snuck out to the national park and tried to find the Brumbys, planning to scare them off the parklands. The weather grew stormy, and James was taken by a mud slide down the side of a mountain, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he was surrounded by wild horses. His powers started to manifest when he found he could understand the horses' Move Speak, he spent the entire night with them, talking, learning their ways. They encouraged him as his body transformed for the first time. The next day when the humans arrived to hunt the Brumbys, they were met with a giant silver stallion, larger than any other horse, that could jump high enough to reach the helicopters, ran like the wind and had pounding hooves that made the earth tremble beneath it. The hunters quickly left and talks started about relocating the horses as an alternative to killing them. James returned home, and told his parents what had happened, showing them how he transformed. He and his parents decided it would be best if he went away to learn about his new powers so that the government wouldn’t find out it was him who protected the Brumbys that day and attacked the hunters. James was always certain he wasn’t meant to be a girl, at age thirteen he discovered the internet and through it learned that he was transsexual. When he was fourteen he finally worked up the nerve to tell his parents. After some confusing conversations, they accepted that their daughter was really their son and James changed his name and started making his outside appearance reflect who he really was inside. When he was fifteen and first transformed into the Stallion, James accepted it as just another part of who he was inside showing itself on the outside. Powers and abilities An equine shapeshiter, James can transform into a giant, superpowered stallion. In his horse form he is almost twice as tall as any human, with super strength and super agility; he can run up to 100mph. With a running start he can jump small buildings. His hooves are extremely durable and stamping them causes the ground to shake. Kicks and tramplings from him can be deadly. Slightly enhanced strength and speed when human, but nothing compared to his stallion form. Fluent in a form of wordless animal communication he calls "Move Speak" that allows him to talk and ask for assistance from other animals. This works best with other horses, second best with smaller animals that fear and respect horses and least with large hunters who see horses as prey. He is an experienced fire twirler. James is an expert at keeping people on his back, even when running at high speeds. Personality A friendly, if cautious, fellow, he’ll jump in when meeting someone new and ask them lots of questions to get a feel for their personality. He was raised in an affectionate family and is affectionate with his friends. Likes kids, wants to be a teacher. Likes math, hates art. He's a terrible liar, doesn't even bother trying. Has a tendancy to lay on the charm when he wants something. In combat he enjoys intimidating his enemies with his size and strength. External links * Official bio